The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Geranium, botanically known as Geranium cinereum, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Thumbling Hearts’.
The new Geranium is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Rijpwetering, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program is to create new strong and healthy Geranium cultivars with attractive flowers.
The new Geranium originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in July, 2002, of the Geranium cinereum cultivar Purple Pillow, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with the Geranium cinereum cultivar Ballerina, not patented as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Geranium was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination grown in a controlled environment in Rijpwetering, The Netherlands in February, 2003.
Asexual reproduction of the new Geranium by divisions in a controlled environment in Rijpwetering, The Netherlands, has shown that the unique features of this new Geranium are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.